


Demonic babies are cute too

by WarlordKyle



Category: South Park
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Greyle, M/M, Monsters, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordKyle/pseuds/WarlordKyle
Summary: Gregory and Kyle take care of a monster baby.





	Demonic babies are cute too

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely write cute stuff, so here's one

"Well, I still gotta level my paladin for the heritage armor. Could you tank a dungeon for me, please?" Kyle asked in a sweet voice, so Gregory had to chuckle. Kyle always did that when he needed him.  
  
"Of course, but let me do my homework first," Gregory said.  
  
They were walking home from school. Gregory and Kyle had become closer in the last few months when they've met in Goldshire on World of Warcraft. What a funny coincidence that had been!  
  
They had hung out many times since then and playing the game together, until one night, Gregory kissed Kyle.  
  
Neither of them were sure how to continue, and the next day, Kyle acted as if nothing had happened, and Gregory left it at that.  
  
Without asking, Kyle handed Gregory one of his Tic Tac's, which Gregory gladly accepted. Kyle was truly special, and Gregory would wait forever for him if he had to.  
  
"What is that?" Kyle asked, and Gregory looked into the direction he was staring at.  
  
There was nothing, just bushes.  
  
"I swear, something moved, and it was right there," Kyle said defensively, as if Gregory would doubt him.  
  
"Like what? A squirrel?" Gregory asked, not sure what else would run around here in this park.  
  
"That wasn't a squirrel," Kyle looked around. "I have a bad feeling... We should get out of here," he said panicked, but Gregory held his arm.  
  
"Let's just take a look, alright? Maybe it's someone's missing pet," Gregory walked towards the bushes; he had to admit that he had a hard time believing the stories about how unexplainable things happened in South Park.  
  
But those were just stories, right?  
  
Boy, was he wrong when he laid eyes on the cause of Kyle's fright.  
  
There was a little creature with grey skin, horns sticking out of its black hair, and a long tail; it even wore a white bodysuit.  
  
At first, Gregory thought this was a costume, a joke. It looked almost human, but the way its tail moved proved that it was real.  
  
"Oh my god," Kyle suddenly said. Gregory hadn't even noticed that he stood next to him. "I hate this town so much."  
  
The monster had tears in its eyes and began to cry, and that kind of pained Gregory. It did look like a baby, and It was probably scared.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyle was appalled when Gregory kneeled and spread his arms.  
  
"I won't hurt you," Gregory smiled to the child, and glanced up to Kyle. "And neither will he." Kyle merely rolled his eyes at that.  
  
Hesitant at first, the baby walked towards him and Gregory picked the little thing up.  
  
Those were definitely no plastic horns or tail, and there was no way these big wide eyes were fake, staring at Gregory through slitted pupils.  
  
"It's just a baby. I think it lost its mother," Gregory said, holding the monster in his arms like he did with his cat. It was fixated on him, and it honestly was kind of cute.  
  
Whatever face he made, Kyle immediately noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you crazy? You're developing feelings for this thing? I hope there isn't a mom!"  
  
"Come on, it's harmless," Gregory smiled, and Kyle gave him a look.  
  
"No way, dude. We need to call the police or something!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. They might end up experimenting on it, or kill it," Gregory said.  
  
"So?" Kyle said, and Gregory didn't believe him that he didn't care. He knew damn well that Kyle wasn't that heartless.  
  
"Just look at its face. Do you really want them to kill it?" he asked.  
  
The child was snuggled against Gregory's chest and yawned.  
  
Kyle was hesitant, staring at the baby, and he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Okay, fine. But what do you suggest we do?" Kyle mumbled, and Gregory was very glad to hear that "we".  
  
Gregory laid an arm around Kyle, to signal that it was going to be alright. "We can take it to my place."  
  
Kyle nodded, so Gregory opened his coat to hide the baby in there. They had to be careful that nobody saw it. Who knows what would happen otherwise? They made their way to his house, as inconspicuous as possible.

* * *

The house was quiet, but Gregory made sure that his parents weren't uncharacteristically home at this hour.  
  
They went to the living room, and the baby began to cry as soon as Gregory got it out of his coat, and it didn't stop when he put it back in there.  
  
"Oh god, make it stop," Kyle groaned, putting his hands against his ears.  
  
That was the first time he had anything to do with a baby. Gregory sat on the couch and tried to rock the child, looking helplessly at Kyle when it didn't work.  
  
"Maybe it's hungry?" Kyle suggested.  
  
"Uh, we only have soy milk," Gregory said, and looked around. There were plain cookies on the table his mother made for him. "Maybe the monster can eat cookies? It does have sharp teeth."  
  
"I still can't believe we're doing this," Kyle went to grab the plate, and sat down next to Gregory, who took a cookie and handed it to the child.  
  
The baby stopped crying and nibbled on the cookie.  
  
"Good job, Kyle," Gregory smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Kyle blushed, smiling when the child made a mess in Gregory's lap wth crumbs. "You're so patient though; you'd be a great father."  
  
Kyle looked into his eyes, and Gregory wanted to kiss him again. Should he dare to? He didn't want it to end in awkward silence again, or somehow insult Kyle with it. Gregory didn't even know if he really wanted it.  
  
But before he could decide, he smelled something disgusting, and he could tell Kyle did too, from the way his face scrunched up.  
  
"Okay, it definitely shit itself now, and I'm not the one who cleans that," Kyle said, pulling his shirt up to his nose.  
  
Gregory picked the baby up from his lap. "It's okay, I'll do it," he said, and Kyle looked relieved by that answer.  
  
He never changed a diaper before, but how hard could it be? They didn't have any diapers at home either; he'll have to figure it out.  
  
Lying the baby down on a table, Kyle came up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for not being helpful," he said, looking regretful.  
  
"It's fine, Kyle. I mean, we just found a monster child. I understand it's a little too much for you," Gregory held him, and Kyle wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Kyle didn't have to do anything if he didn't want to, Gregory was just glad he was at his side.

* * *

Gregory and Kyle made a makeshift diaper out of a shirt to use. From what he saw, the baby was a girl, and Kyle even dared to hold her in his arms after she was cleaned.  
  
"You were right, she's so cute. How are we gonna keep her? And shouldn't we give her a name?" Kyle asked, softly rocking the child, who was already sleeping soundly.  
  
That was a good question, but if Kyle wanted it, Gregory would do everything in his might to make it possible.  
  
She could stay here, and Gregory's mother would surely understand, and even help them out. Even if they had to hide her from everyone else, she'd at least be safe.  
  
"We'll figure it out," Gregory ended up saying, stroking the baby's cheek. "How about we call her Cookie for now?"  
  
"Cookie," Kyle chuckled. "If only you liked me as much as her."  
  
It had obviously been a joke, and Gregory didn't know how to react at first.  
  
Even if Kyle wasn't serious, Gregory had to take this opportunity to do the first step, now or never.  
  
"You know I love you," Gregory said confidently without hesitating. It was true, and Kyle needed to hear it, even if he ended up rejecting him.  
  
Kyle stared at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of his, and didn't even look surprised; he just nodded.  
  
Gregory could kiss him again; Kyle gave him that exact same look back then.  
  
"I wasn't sure... Why did you never tell me?" Kyle said shyly.  
  
"I thought...  You seemed like you wanted to forget about the kiss."  
  
"Well, I didn't," Kyle blushed, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Gregory leaned closer to him. "So, you do love me?" It was a slightly teasing tone, but he seriously needed him say it.  
  
"Of course I love you, goddamnit."  
  
That's all Gregory had to hear, and he grabbed Kyle's cheeks gently. "I'm serious, Kyle. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, and raise our daughter with you together."  
  
"Our daughter," Kyle let out a laugh, and grabbed Gregory's collar. "Kiss me."  
  
Kyle didn't have to ask twice, Gregory was already kissing him, licking his mouth open. Kyle moaned softly through the kiss, digging his hand into Gregory's hair.  
  
They didn't get further. The window across the room shattered, but Gregory reacted fast enough to pull Kyle and Cookie down.  
  
When he looked up, a tall, slender creature with grey skin stood in the room.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Kyle yelled, and the creature screeched. Gregory was about to grab a chair and throw it, but when it saw the baby, it calmed down.  
  
When he looked closer, he recognized that the horns and tail looked just like Cookie's.  
  
"That's her mother," Gregory told Kyle, still holding him.  
  
"Then I hope she understands we were just trying to help," Kyle held tightly onto Gregory's sleeve.  
  
Cookie reached for her mother, and Gregory let her go. She ran towards her, but when she realized that neither Gregory nor Kyle followed her, she stood still and gave them a questioning look.  
  
"It's fine! Go to your mom!" Kyle encouraged her, and Gregory nodded.  
  
Cookie ran to her mother, and as much as Gregory would miss her, she belonged to her.  
  
She picked up her child and her black eyes looked at Gregory and Kyle. She let out a calm purring noise, and Gregory guessed that was her way of saying thanks.  
  
Both of them waved when the mother jumped out of the window, disappearing into the sky.  
  
Still, Gregory was sad to see Cookie leave so soon, and he sighed.  
  
"I'll miss her too, but at least this ended well, right?" Kyle took his hand.  
  
Gregory nodded. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain the broken window to my parents," he said.  
  
"We'll figure it out," Kyle grinned, and Gregory had to smile at that.  
  
Kyle took both of Gregory's hands now, getting close and looking up to him. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Gregory had to laugh at that, but he leaned down and gave Kyle another kiss.  
  
All the absurdity today had at least one good thing: He confessed his love to Kyle, and it wasn't one-sided. Kyle loved him as well and Gregory looked forward to whatever happened next.  
  
What was a broken window compared to that?


End file.
